hidden pain , with a smile
by lizzielovesyou010
Summary: " ciel if your even real kill me now and release my suffering !" she looked at him with all seriousness . suddenly she was pressed against the wall ciels lips pressed against hers , her eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed slowly he soon released her but held her in his arms " stupid girl... why would i ever do that to the person i care most about ? " ciel/Lizzy


it wasn't more then a week since ciel had become a demon and his demon senses were acting up. Sebastian had told him to mark a soul quickly to create a contract. so every Tuesday he walked into town searching for his very first soul. he wanted it to be perfect. but no matter how much he searched h could never find one that seemed most interesting. until that morning master? the butler questioned"im only going to town ill be back later..."the butler smirked ." im guessing you havnt made a contract with anyone yet? ciel scoffed. " im just waiting for the right person to come along " he said walking out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lizzie visited town often. ever since ciels disappearence she had been staying it what use to be the phantomhive manor. she was absolutly devastated. her only love had left her once more. the first time being when she thought he left her until he came back month after the fire. her nightmares came true. the ones that forced her to wake up every nightscreaming and crying her worst fear. the fear of being left alone. it came true again. everyone left. her parents were never around. paula had gone back to see sick family. lizzie was officially alone. " i just need to head to the bakers and buy some vegatables for tonight... " lizzie walked down the streets and stopped at a vegatable stand ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ciel walked into town not sensing any particular souls he liked. he walked a bit farther and then stopped. "that... that soul... its so pained... yet .. it still lives on.. it still moves forward in life. its.. " he walks forward quickly before stopping in his tracks " lizzy..." ciel says aloud , he takes a step back. " she was so hurt but.. she kept smiling... why ? why does she feel like this? why doesnt she shut everyone out? why didnt she ever tell me how much she hurt... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lizzie turns around putting her vagatables in her bag. she lifted her head up as her eyes met with ciels. her eyes widen and she dropped her vegetables. "c-ciel ..." she shook her head . " your just imagining it lizzie .. " she thought aloud before walking forward and right past him. she breathed heavily once she got in the carriage a few salty tears wet her dry lips. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ciel looked at lizzie with surprized eyes. he used hisnewly aquirred demon speed to follow the carriage his eyes widening as he saw lizzie step out of the carriage walking to the house that held all his memories of the past he hid behind a tree watching as she took out a key and opened the door to his house . " no not my house... not anymore... " he thought to himslef. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lizzy walked up the manor steps her dark blue dress trailing after her. she pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door wlaking inside she wlaked up tothe drawing room and walked to the window looking outside she sighed pulling out a small piece of candy and popped it in her mouth. no matter what she tried she couldnt make herslef feel any better. she tried her best but all she had was what ciel had left. she had to use it sparingly. she walked downstairs and into the kitchen boiling some water, not noticing a certain demon in the corner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ciel followed in after her unoticed he looked around. it was surprizingly unpink. it was rather blue and violet. well the stuff that was change . most of it was the same though. he walked around and found himself in the kitchen. it was kept rather empty. just a few things. like a normal commoner would live. ciel was confused by this. he decided to show himself. to curious now to stay hiding any longer "lizzie ?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lizzie spun around in surprize "c-ciel?!" she walked up to him and inspected him before reaching out a fingure and poked his cheek and gasped " your real! " she watched as ciel chuckled " of course i am lizzie... now tell me how ... how you became so miserable ? he saw something flash through her eyes. guilt, regret maybe ? no... pain... but it soon went away as her eyes turned emotionless and a smile appeared on her face and clapped her hands together in a silly childish manor. " how could you say that ciel! i am absolutly glad that your back! " she turns back to the fridge " but i must finish dinner so please , wait in the dinning room for dinner please " he looked at her before sighing and walked into the dining room that was decorated in a navy blue the table with decorated with white roses and a dark blue tablecloth lined with silver decorations. he look as the silver where and blue made the room look mysterious. ' this is not like the Elizabeth i know... ' ciel thought to himself as he turned and saw Elizabeth walked in with a dish of salmon and steamed vegetables . he looked surprised but sat down on the left side of the head chair, he grimaced as he thought , he wasn't the head of the house anymore Elizabeth was... ' " it smells delicious Elizabeth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth heard the door shut and turned around with a sigh ' he isn't here... i must be imagining it, ciel left. he is gone... and i must have gone insane ' she thought and then walked over to cook a dish she loved once she was finished cooking she walked out and almost laughed at the look of surprise on ciels face. she held it in and walked over sitting in her chair. she sat a plate in front of him " eat. " she demanded and then began to eat herself . she watched as ciel took a hesitant bite and his eyes widened and he soon began shoveling the food into his mouth .she smiled and stood once she finished and looked as the sky became dark. " i must retire for now ... i hope to see you in the morning, i will allow you to stay in one of the guest rooms if you wish . she quickly walked off her pace quick. she walked up the stairs and to her room. once she was inside she fell to the ground and tears ran down her cheek " why cant i forget him... im seeing his face... but he isn't really there ! so why! why does the world have to cause me so much pain! " she screamed crying her eyes out. suddenly ciel was infront of her with a worried look in his eyes. " lizzy ..." that familier voice with so many memories ..." why wont it stop!" she screamed " ciel if your even real kill me now and release my suffereing ! she looked at him with all seriousness . suddenly she was pressed againest the wall ciels lips pressed againest hers , her eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed slowly he soon released her but held her in his arms " stupid girl... why would i ever do that to the person i care most about ? " at this elizabeths body shook with sobs and she held onto him letting him take away all her pain


End file.
